


messing with dye (and you)

by dhufflebee



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, silly and cute, that's all, two dorks like dorky things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhufflebee/pseuds/dhufflebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorky couples like dorky things – jokes, socks, laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	messing with dye (and you)

«Raleigh! Raleigh! Come here, now!» Mako’s cry erupts from the bathroom, sharp and high-pitched. Raleigh is startled by the sound and nearly falls on his face in the haste of getting off the couch. He runs up the stairs to where Mako is standing in front of the mirror. Her eyes catch his in the reflection, and Raleigh hasn’t the gut to ask what’s wrong – she is throwing _daggers_ with her eyes.

«What have you done?» she asks, her voice ice cold, mouth pressed in a thin line. Raleigh inhales sharply and frowns, eyes glazing while he tries to recall which mistake he may have made. He must look lost, ‘cause Mako adds: «The dye you bought last time. It’s the wrong shade. My hair is ruined».

She finally turns around and faces him. Raleigh’s brain registers that her hair is wet and slightly curled around her face, and, even though she’s wearing a loose sweatshirt and jeans, the air in the bathroom is warm and heavy, as if she has just taken a bath. Raleigh looks at the box on the mirror shelf, then again at Mako’s hair, but it’s looking at her in the eyes that snaps him out of his slightly incredulous silence. Her eyes gleam with anger and disappointment and something Raleigh can’t really understand and _oh god I let her down please Mako don’t be mad I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry…_

«I’m sorry», Raleigh manages to say aloud, looking at her with a pained expression. «I’ll go to the drugstore right now and I’ll buy the right color and I’m sorry and I’ll be back before you…» He trails off, gaze dropping to the floor. His sweatpants are tugged into a pair of fluffy, silly- looking anti-sliding socks that Mako has given him. «Maybe I’ll put on a pair of shoes first…» He lifts his gaze and looks at Mako sheepishly.

But her stance has completely changed: her shoulders are relaxed, her eyes are lit by mirth and fondness, and she looks like she’s holding back laughter. Raleigh furrows his brow and tilts his head. Mako’s laughter rings in the bathroom ( _Such a beautiful sound,_ he thinks, _if only I wasn’t so_ confused.)

«I was messing with you», she admits, the corner of her lips lifting up and her hand grabbing his. «The dye you bought me was perfect, as usual». She kisses his hand gently. Realization flickers in Raleigh’s eyes, and he pouts – a little forcedly, but hey.

«It was mean, I know, I’m sorry». Mako rises up on her toes and places light kisses on his forehead until it smooths.

Raleigh makes an effort not to smile, and keeps sporting his pout. «I’m kinda hurt, Mako». She looks at him apologetically and squeezes his hand; he straightens his back and crosses his arms on his chest. «You know», he says after a few seconds, arching his eyebrows. «I think lasagna for dinner might earn you my forgiveness».

Mako nods quite solemnly. «Understandable».

Raleigh tilts his head once more and heads out of the bathroom, his arms still crossed even though a smile is forming on his lips. He’s about to descend the stairs when a small hand catches him by the crook of his elbow. He turns to the left and faces Mako, a mischievous grin on her lips and a playful light in her eyes. «I might know a way to earn your forgiveness _before_ dinner».

She slides her hand down his forearm, and giggles at Raleigh’s goosebumps. She intertwines her fingers with his, and pulls him towards their room, walking backwards and never breaking eye contact. Raleigh lets Mako pull him, a huge grin plastered on his face. _God, she’s beautiful._

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not saying this whole thing was an elaborated prank on Mako’s part to get to afternoon sex, but it was.  
> Mako and Raleigh are obviously a dorky couple and like dorky things – and those include convoluted plans, comfy clothes, and each other. I love them.


End file.
